The Deepest Blues Are Black
by alwaysand4evaluv
Summary: Haley and Jake Jagielski are a seemingly perfect married couple, but what happens when Haley calls out another name at night? Naley, Brucas, Jeyton.
1. Come Undone

**(This is my new story, each chapter will switch from the present to the past. The past chapter will not be in italics, I will simply write past or give you some sort of hint. The title comes from a Foo Fighter song, the chapter title comes from a Jackson Waters song.)**

Jake Jagielski laid next to his beautiful wife of three long years, and went to bed expecting a quiet and peaceful nights sleep.

"Nathan." The name slured out her mouth. "Nathan, I love you so much." Jake turned to wake her up, but paused at what she said next. "Marrying Jake was a mistake." Suddenly, her cries stopped, so Jake kissed her forehead slightly and they both went to sleep.

_**The Next Day**_

"Hey Hales, can we talk babe?"

"Yeah, Jake, but make it quick, Nathan, Brooke, Lucas, and Peyton will be here any moment." Haley said trying to occupy herself.

"Are you in love with Nathan?" Haley was not only stunned by his accusations, but she was quite dissapointed, that he had approached her like this.

"I've been in love with you since we were 15, I've been friends with Nathan since I was 5." Haley blurted out, trying not to get angry. "Where the hell are these accusations even coming from?" So much for that.

"Why are you getting so defensive?" He snapped at her. Suddenly the door swung open and in walked Lucas, Brooke, Nathan, and Peyton.

"Hey Hales, what's going on?" Nathan said hugging her. Jake rolled his eyes at this gesture. "What's up JJ?" He said walking over to Jake. The shook hands, while Brooke and Lucas talked to Haley. Peyton on the other hand, was rubbing her baby bump appreciatively while listening to music.

"Peyton's pregnant?" Jake asked kind of confused. Peyton simply nodded her head up and down, smiling. He didn't think peyton was married so, her pregnancy was kind of shocking. Haley walked into the living room and sighed, she was about to plop down, before Nathan grabbed her and hugged her tightly once more.

"I missed ya, Hales." He kissed her forehead. She was sinking into his arms, and she felt that warm feeling come over herself, that stillness before dawn, she felt as though the world could be perfect. Then, she remembered her husband, and his worries earlier. She suddenly pulled away from Nathan, swiftly. She smiled at him awkwardly before turning back to the group.

"So, Peyton's pregnant, Brooke's rich, and Lucas is still annoying." Haley joked.

"I love you too Hales." Lucas said smiling. "What's up with this marriage, seems like we interrupted a lover's quarrel?"

"Who seriously talks like that, Broody?" Brooke said stepping into the conversation. "I mean a quarrel? You might as well have said, spat." She laughed. Haley was relieved the topic of her and Jake's relationship has averted. She sneaked out of the room, and went to her bedroom and laid across the bed.

"Haley." The voice scared her.

"Nathan?" Haley asked, knowing damn well that it was Nathan.

"You know it's me." He said laying next to her. "Haley, what's going on?" She sighed a bit before turning to face him.

"Jake thinks I'm in love with you." She said, hoping he wouldn't ask the inevitable.

"Are you?" The burning question was deep in Haley's subconscious.

"I-Uh-Er."

"Me too." Nathan said leaning in to kiss her.


	2. Moody Suburban Teenage Love Song

**(This chapter takes place in the past, where they are 15. This chapter is named from a Slow Runner song.)**

_**Past**_

"Hey Tutor girl." Brooke said bouncing into the courtyard. "So, you finally going to stop pining over Jagielski and ask him out." Brooke said, noticing Haley gazing at the power forward of the school's basketball team. "If you ask me, I think you're better suited for the small forward." Brooke said nodding towards Haley's best friend Nathan.

"Yeah well, I think my fist is better suited for your face." Haley said taking a bite of her carrot. She was rubbing her head, because of a major Brooke induced headache. "Hey Scott! Nice butt!" Haley yelled to Nathan. Nathan turned around confused, when suddenly Brooke came behind him and pulled his shorts down.

"Very funny you two! I'll get you back later." He said winking. He ran over to them, and hugged them both. Lucas and Jake not to far behind ran up with him. "hey Hales, Hey Brookie cookie." He said smiling.

"Hey hotshot, when are we going to hook-up?" Brooke said joking around. "Because your butt was just so damn cute." Nathan started blushing, and just smirked at them.

"Brooke, we could always hook up." Haley said moving closer to her. "Just joking guys, you can stop drooling." Haley couldn't control her laughter. They would always just sit and joke like this, it was safe for them. "Party tonight at Brooke's parent-less house!" Haley said jumping for joy.

"I'll be there." Jake confirmed.

"Me too." Lucas added.

"I'd never miss a party." Nathan stated the obvious.

_**Party time!! (I have a superstition about 5 exclamation marks)**_

"Just don't talk to her Nathan!" Rachel yelled at her boyfriend. "I heard some things about you two." She walked away from him.

"Hales..." He whined. "What did you tell my girlfriend?"

"You call Rach-Ho your girlfriend? I thought she was your personal sex toy?" Haley joked.

"Hales..."

"Fine! I told her I had contracted herpes from you."

"Haley?!"

"She wasn't even worried about the herpes part because the slut already has it. She just didn't want a boyfriend who would sleep with me."

"How do you know that? And what's wrong with you? I bet plenty of guys want to sleep with you." Nathan said, not noticing how it sounded.

"I'm not Rachel, I don't want some guy who just wants to sleep with me. That's not enough." Haley felt the waterworks coming, so she left Nathan standing there.

"Hotshot, what did you say to over dramatic over there?" Brooke asked showing concern, in her Brooke way.

"Mind your business." Nathan said walking away. Brooke rolled her eyes and went to go find Jake.

"Hey Jageeky!" Brooke called. "My friend, Haley is having a really bad night, could you maybe...?"

"Done." Jake said going to find Haley. "Haley?" He said, seeing her crying. "Whoever made you cry is an ass. He shouldn't made such a pretty girl, cry. Especially a girl with such a pretty smile." Haley smiled at this.

"Thanks Jake." Haley stood up and grabbed his hand, they walked out of the room, only to find Nathan, making out with Rachel. "Hey Nate, what are you doing? Contracting your next sexually transmitted disease?" Haley just shook her head and left hand-in-hand with Jake. Nathan didn't bother calling after her, he just puched Rachel away from himself and walked out of the party.


	3. We Might as well be Strangers

**(Back to present. This chapter is named after a Keane song. I know it's really short and I apologize for that.)**

_**Present**_

Haley quickly stood up, averting the kiss. "Why don't you go kiss your fiancee Nate?" Nathan stood up and rolled his eyes. "What did you think was going to happen? I'm happily married." She crossed her arms and stared into his eyes, with fear.

"Haley, she's not..."

"She' not what, Nathan? Here?" She said exiting the bedroom.

"You." He whispered before collasping back onto the bed.

_**OTH ROCKS!! (It returns Monday 9:00)**_

"Peyton, can we talk?" Jake asked walking up behind her. "Who's the father? Your ex-boyfriend Tim? Your ex-boyfriend Nathan? Oh god, it can't be Lucas, can it?" He asked showing concern.

"Why do you care so much, Jake?" She spat at him.

"Because if one of them is the father, then that means...I'm not." He admitted. "Plus, if it's Nathan, then I don't know, maybe Haley could actually be mine."

"Problems with that again?"

"Last night, in her sleep, she professed her love for him." He watched her rub her belly and he walked over to sit next to her. "May I?" He waited for her to nod, once she did, he reached his hand on her belly and felt the baby kick. "That's beautiful Peyton. It's a girl. I know it."

"Yeah it's my girl. Mine and Tim's." She watched his face go from scared to relieved, to worried. "Why the hell would you think it was Nathan's? We haven't dated since forever."

"The same reason I would think it was mine."

_**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**_

"Brooke?"

"Yeah, Haley?"

"I'm scared."

"I know baby." Brooke said taking Haley in her arms and rocking her.


	4. Hanging on for Hope

**(Past again, skillet biscuits. This chapter was named from a New Amsterdams song. I won't post a new chapter unless I get 5 more reviews. Also, what do you think should be the history of Brooke and Lucas? I want input.)**

_**Past**_

"Haley?" She snapped out of her trance and peered over at the person calling her name. "There you are."

"Hey Nate." She said calmly.

"You're not mad?" He asked confused.

"Why would I be? It's really none if my business." She saw Nathan about to speak, but was glad when Brooke and Lucas walked over.

"Hey Tutor girl, and slutman." She winked an eye at them both. "Lucas, hun you've got to start talking more." Brooke said rubbing his back. She saw him roll his eyes. "I love you too."

"This week." He mumbled.

"Broody are you calling me a cheater?" She said joking around with him. He stared at her and laugh. "I bet in ten years Broody and I will be married with a kid, but it won't be his." Everyone laughed at the last part. Nathan could feel Haley staring at him, he didn't dare turn and look back he just kept facing the other way, stealing a glance or two at her, it wasn't until she and Brooke were about to leave he called her.

"Hales..." He whined. She sighed and turned around. She sprinted towards him and jumped into his arms hugging him close to her. "I love you, bestest buddy,"

"I love you too, cute butt."

_**A new episode of OTH monday kiddies, I'll rate last weeks episode at the end of this post.**_

"Peyton?" Jake asked walking up to the skinny blond figure.

"Yeah, Jageeky." She said using Brooke's nickname for him.

"Funny. What's up? Have you seen Haley?" Her heart sank. She had been trying to get Jake to notice her forever, but he was still hung up on Haley.

"Nothing much, and I thought I saw her hanging out with Nathan, Lucas, and Brooke." Peyton said. "Are you going to ask her out or something?"

"I mean, I've been thinking about it, but I think she's into Nathan." Peyton chuckled. "What's so funny?"

"The thought of Nathan and Haley. Also, the thought of you and Haley." She added.

_**Okay, my take on Mondays episode. **_On the whole L squared relationship, I can actually see myself rooting for them, "They looked like forgotten lovers," as my friend said. I loved the naley scene where Nathan was talking about episode 1x09, that was cute. Their sex scene could have been better, it was cute dialogue and all, but needed more sexiness. I think Peyton needs to move on from Lucas, but everyone knows that is never going to happen. I like the fact, that Brooke wants a baby, she would make a good mom. She should have a kid of her own though, seeing as she is just so gorgeous. The whole Dan thing is just really creepy.


End file.
